Journey of the Heart
by KuroUsa
Summary: A month before their wedding, Howl's heart is stolen again, his memory and power alongside with it. The broken ring shudders back to life as it points feebly towards the black door. Sophie has no choice but to enter the bottomless darkness again、this time, countlessly for an ultimate price. Based on HMC, a cross over with various Ghibli movies after the movie-based time frame.


"この物語が、ある魔法使いの女の子の物語ではなく、映画を観る誰もが、自分の問題として捉えるように。つまり、物事を変えるのは、周囲のせいでも能力のせいでもなく、自分自身がどう意志を持つことができるかが大事。" -宮崎監督

"This tale is not just about a certain magic witch, but instead about something that all those that view the movie can relate to. That is to say, the factors that change things are not because of one's surroundings or their abilities, but instead the importance lies within one's perception of how they view their purpose/intentions." Miyazaki Hayao

"Thank you Miss Asbury!"

The old woman waved without looking back as she squeezed hurriedly out the front door. "My pleasure Sophie! Ah, such beauty. Always the best, the best…"

Sophie smiled as she watched her regular customer who was always in a hurry descend the front stairs and squeeze both herself and her many shopping bags into a car that she had left waiting outside, and reached up to flip the store's 'open' sign to 'closed'.

Shaking dust off her apron before removing it, Sophie locked the door, before making final adjustments to a few of her new flowers. She took a step back, admiring the beauty of the glistening flowers which were a reflection of hers and her family's hard work, before nodding contently and switching off the light, walking around the court yard to her house door.

She had barely opened the door, when she heard a cry from the other side. She opened her arms without a seconds thought, for, she was by now used to this welcome.

"Sophieee!"

"I'm home, Markl. Heen." She added as an additional dog came flying into her arms as well.

"I missed you Sophie!" Sophie laughed warmly, giving the two a pleasant hug.

"Why, it's only been a few hours Markl! Besides, we're side by side, you should come outside to the flower shop when you want." The not-so-little-anymore boy pouted gloomily at this, crossing his arms.

"You know Howl forbade me from going there, ever since I broke all those vases."

"Then, it can be just our secret." Whispered Sophie, giving Markl a wink as his face visibly lit up with glee.

"You're the best Sophie! It really does get boring when I need to study magic by myself for so long." Heem sneezed angrily. "Oh, whoops, I mean you're a great help too Heem!" Sophie laughed heartily as Heem gave chase to Markl, biting at his heels.

"Speaking of which, is Howl back yet?" The two stopped, panting as they collapsed at Sophie's feet.

"Nope," gasped Markl. "He said he might take awhile this time."

A look of concern furrowed Sophie's eye brows as stepped into the house. "But it's been three days already, it's quite long for a simple visit." Her face clouded in worry. "What if…what if he…"

"Stop worrying Sophie. He's a grown man – and a powerful wizard at that. Welcome back by the way." Sophie looked up in time to find a ball of red fire roll down the stairs with a small crash as he – or what he was holding –hit the floor.

"Are you alright Calcifer?" Sophie rushed hurriedly to where the fire demon landed. He was holding onto a large piece of wood which Sophie recognized once belonged to Haku's room's chair.

"My, are you out of wood again? You should've just asked Markl to bring it for you." Calcifer shook himself, puffing himself back into the shape of a little ball as he floated next to Sophie as she dragged the remains of the chair to the fire place.

"Hmph, that boy's way too excited to hear what anyone has to say at the moment." She looked around as the boy and dog who had concluded their game of tag ran back up the stairs into the room.

"Is that true, Markl? What are you so excited about?"

"Oh yeah!" Calcifer rolled his eyes. "Look at this!"

Producing something from his pockets, Markl held it up with both hands for Sophie to see as he grinned with obvious self-content. It looked something like a rose and a sunflower, a mixture of various flowers Sophie grew in her back garden, and was finally hardened thinly with something that resembled glass or ice. Sophie gasped joyfully, clasping her hands together.

"That's beautiful! Did you make this yourself Markl?" The boy nodded gleefully as he pressed it into Sophie's hands.

"It took me awhile, but it's just in time too!"

Sophie looked up from the flower. "In time for?"

"The wedding of course!" Heem sneezed again excitedly as Sophie's face reddened. Of course, with the business of the shop, she had nearly forgotten the most important event-to-be; hers and Howl's wedding, which was scheduled in the next month.

"Thank you Markl." Sophie added hurriedly, as she ran to the kitchen to hide her furiously red face. The topic had emerged now many times, but she could still never get used to it, nor fully believe it. A man as handsome as Howl, with someone as plain as herself. She had accepted herself to be more than just her looks in comparison to her beautiful sisters after much persuasion, but she still felt herself hugely lacking in something.

She however pushed this out of her mind again, as she headed to her room to get changed before preparing that nights dinner.

"Markl, can u set the table? Oh, and call granny down from her room will you?" Markl yelled something incomprehensible as his footsteps disappeared up the stairs followed closely by Heem's.

Sophie took this chance to whisper to Calcifer again as she had done many times that week already.

"Are you sure you can't see where he is? Just a feel maybe too?"

Calcifer shook his head – or face - as he bit into a splinter of wood.

"I told you, since were not bound anymore by contract, I can't feel him at all anymore. The only way to find out is by that ring you have Sophie." She shook her head in dismay as she fingered the ring gently.

"That's what's weird. Even if I try my hardest, it doesn't seem to work anymore these days. It doesn't react at all, or give even the slightest show of light." Calcifer bit the splinter in thought.

"Maybe you should get him to check it again when he gets-"

The sound of a click and sudden bursting open of the door interrupted their haste conversation as Sophie breathed out in relief.

"See? He can take care of himself." Calcifer exclaimed contently, he himself sounding kind of relieved at the Castle owner's return.

"Howl! I've been worried sick." She ran over to her fiancé, slowing suddenly as she took in his state. He looked different from usual, his blue hair messy and covering his face, his back hunched as he dragged his torn wings and feet painfully up the stairs. The door clicked shut behind him as he fell to the floor, face down, once he reached the top.

"Howl!" Sophie cried as she dashed over to ease his fall.

"What on earth happened to you?" laying him down carefully onto the ground, she parted his hair to reveal his scratched face, a few feathers still protruding from the side. She shook him slightly too forcefully as she felt panic rise in her throat.

"Howl!" Sophie cried again in relief as howl grimaced, scrunching his face in pain, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Howl blinked a few more times as he groaned, letting his eyes adjust to the light, finally settling on Sophie's tear filled eyes.

His lips parched lips opened and Sophie opened her eyes in a wide expectation, as he whispered dryly.

"Who…are you..."


End file.
